Thor's Gift
by horns-halo4ever
Summary: The last time Thor came to Earth, he had been banished by Odin. But twenty-four years earlier, he came and stayed for a year. When he left though, he left something that meant even more to him then his beloved hammer. WARNING: MINOR SWEARING clint/oc/thor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or any of the members :D however the main character is mine and some of the plot.

Summary: The last time Thor came to Earth, he had been banished by Odin. But twenty-four years before, he came and stayed for a year. When he left though, he left something that meant even more to him then his beloved hammer.

* * *

Thor's Gift

The library was quiet except for the occasional swoosh of pages being flipped. Down one the many rows of bookcases on the second floor, was a woman of twenty three. With her back against the wall and her legs crossed in front of her, she held a book of Norse Mythology in her hands. Her brow furled in concentration as she focused on the picture of a muscular man with shoulder length blonde hair with a hammer in his hand. Pushing her straight black hair out of her face, she turned the page, and started to read about the Bifrost.

But when the creak of the floor sounded to her right, she glanced to the side. Two men in black stood five rows down. And from the rumples in their clothing she could tell they were carrying. Flipping the page, she continued to act as if she hadn't seen them. Her aqua blue eyes, however, moved around the room, searching for others.

Three men and two women. All in black. All carrying weapons.

With a sigh, she started to pack her bag calmly as she continued to pretend to not notice them. Standing to her feet, she slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking to the stairway. Her mind searching through all the ways that she had surveyed for escape. There was one problem though, if they were already on the second floor, there were then others on the first. So up it is.

She was ten feet from the staircase. "Ms. Dwayne—" As the words left the man's lips, she swung her bag around towards the stranger and as it collided with him, she ran. The strangers tried surrounding her, but as she weaved, dodged and pushed, she managed to reach the stairs. Climbing two at a time, she made it to the roof. The sound of feet pounding on the stairs pushed her forward. She had to get out, and the roof was the only way.

Finally, she slammed through the door and then jammed it shut behind her. Turning to flee, she stilled. Six men in black garb stood between her and her freedom. A gentle breeze came and swept through them, and as it picked up a dry leaf from the last autumn and carried it in front of her, she smiled. With a lunge and a punch, one man went down. Time slowed down, as the fight continued, she wasn't fighting to kill, instead she fought to disarm.

Not one of the men were able to land a hit to her. But as she block everyone one of theirs, she gave them one of her own. Whether it was a quick gab to knock the air out of their lungs or to break bones, their numbers dwindled. With one man left, she easily took him down, and with a huff, she ran towards the northern side of the building and jumped. Falling ten feet, she landed and rolled to feet on the next roof top, _a dance studio_, she thought, _too close_. By the time she reached the fifth, _a pizzeria,_ she was about to head to the roof access door, but when she found another man in black she stopped. She watched him. His face was blank, it held no emotion or surprise to see her. The shadows that covered his grey blue eyes gave him an air of mystery. He wore a black, grey, and red vest made out of leather and cloth that made his bare muscular arms stand out. The way that his eyes never left her, as they tracked every move she made, told her that he was a hunter. A predator that tracks down his prey with no feelings about what he does. And she was his prey.

At the sound of choppers in the distance, she attacked. His skill in offense and defense was better then the men before, it was the first challenge that she's had in a long while. And for the first time in a long time, she stumbled back, with her hand on her stomach. Her eyes flashed, and she was attacking again. This time, she wasn't going to stop at disarming him; she was going to kill him.

She pushed him back, so that he was against a wall, only to have him grab her, spinning her around, and pressed her between him and the wall. Struggling, she managed a few harsh red mark making slaps to his face, only to have him pin her arms down with his. Panting, they stared hard at each other, they're faces only inches apart.

"Let me go," she told him. Her voice held no pleading, only a demand.

"No." His voice deep and rough. "You're coming with us."

With a small chuckle, "I'm sorry," his confusion clearly written in his eyes, "I'm not going with you." Her eyes flashed, and bolts of electricity flowed across her body hitting his hands. His body convulsed against her, pushing her even harder against the rough brick wall. His eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched as pain laced through his body. With his weight against her, she slumped to the ground, still pinned under him. "Urgh…you're one heavy mother fucker."

Stopping the electricity, she found him unconscious. Pushing him off her as gently as she could, she rolled him onto his back and made sure that he at least looked comfortable. She didn't like doing that to anyone, unless it was to save her life. But he didn't leave her a choice. She didn't want to go and be some lab rat and have tests run on her 24/7. All she wanted was a normal life…a life that her mom fought and dead for her to have. Standing to her feet, she stepped over him, heading to the next bedding figuring that if he was here then that means that there must be more around.

Five feet from the edge, the **PUFF** of an air pistol going off, and then the slight prick on the back of her neck confused her. With her fingers she searched her neck for the source and found a small metal thing. Pulling it out, she found herself looking at a dart. Slowly her vision started to spin. Turning she looked back at the only man on the roof. Aqua blue met grey-blue. And in his hand held said air pistol. The world started spinning faster and faster.

Slowly the spinning globe turned darker and darker, and the last word that past her lips—

"Fuck."

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thor's Gift

Chapter Two

The darkness faded as she opened her eyes, but the brightness from the lights on the ceiling made her shut her eyes again. With a grumble, she rubbed her face. Slowly so she wasn't blinded, she opened her eyes. All she saw was grey. Grey wall, grey ceiling, and steel furniture. Sitting up, a pain in her arm made her look down; a needle. Following the tubing that was attached to the needle, she read the label on the bag: fluids. Ripping the needle from her arm, she flinched as a spike of pain shot up her arm. Getting to her feet she started circling the room, running her hand along the wall. Electrical pulses past her hand as she walked the perimeter.

There were no windows, so that way of escape was out. And there was only one door, and it was locked, however, the people who had her, made a mistake. The lock was electrical. With a smile, she placed her hand on the wall beside the door. Feeling the pulse, she closed her eyes and concentrated on unlocking the door. The door slid open with a swish. Across the hall stood the man from the roof, still wearing the vest, and even without the shadows that had covered his eyes before, the mystery was still there. A small smirk played at his lips, as he caught the look of hatred play across her face, and he knew she was thinking about what went on at the end of their time on the roof. About the traq that he had shot her with.

"I see you're awake."

"No thanks to you," her voice harsh. Moving forward, she looked down the hallway, find that it's empty, she stepped closer to him. "Really only you to guard me. I would have thought that if you guys went through so much trouble to get me that there would be a little more security." She stated as she got ready to pounce and give him the beating she so wanted to give him.

"Oh there is," a male sounded to their right bring her out of her need for revenge for just a moment. A black man clad in a black leather trench coat, a black turtle neck sweater, and black pants. His combat boots thumped on the ground as he continued to walk towards them. But it wasn't his clothes and shoes that caught her attention it was the eye patch a crossed his right eye. "You just can't see it," he continued as he stopped in front of her.

"At least I see all of the world instead of just half."

With a chuckle, "Why don't we talk in your room?" He motioned her in, with a sigh and knowing that this was the only way to get answers as to why she was here and what they wanted her for.

"Fine." Going back into the room, the black man followed, but when the man from the roof went to follow behind, the door shut in his face. Taking his key card, he swiped the door, only to have it still closed. "Damn it!"

"I'm sure you're wondering why we have brought you here."

"That's one of the many things that I would like to know," she told him. Her back still towards the door, as her potential escape route. "But you can start there."

"You have certain skills that are needed."

"Really? So you're saying that you guys kidnapped me to give me a fucking job. Someone should talk to HR about how to treat people."

"But you're not a person—"

"Excuse me!"

"You're not a regular person. You may have graduated from High School and had attended college until you dropped out and disappeared along with your mother. I also know that you're special talent, is also too dangerous to have out in public."

"So what I'm under house arrest or something?"

"Yes."

"You got to be fucking kidding me. I'm a US citizen. I have my rights."

"And we're part of the government, and if you haven't heard of it yet but there's the Patriot Act that says I can."

"You fucker! I'm not going to be your prisoner!" Her eyes flashed, and small bolts of electric trailed down the length of her hair.

"Well if you don't want to be a prisoner here and stay looked up in this room for the rest of your life. Then join SHEILD. You won't be exactly free but not enclosed."

"Is there any chance that I'll be able to get my freedom back?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends."

"On what?" Her voice just above a whisper.

"Me."

Looking up from the floor, she caught his eye. "There's one thing I need to do first before I decide anything."

"And what would that be?"

"Escape," with a smirk on her lips, she shot a bolt at him, hitting him in the chest. She watched as he collapsed on the floor. Walking over to him, she checked his pulse and found it strong. "Next time, I won't be so gentle." Turning she headed for the door, as the door slid open she expected to find the man still there, and when he was she smiled. Walking out the door, she walked passed him, but when he went to restrain her, a blot went through him as well. As he dropped to the floor, she continued on.

* * *

Getting out of so called Head Quarters was actually quite easy. Even if she had to take down every single person that came at her. But now she found herself sitting on a bed of thick green grass and starring at her mother. She knew that they would find her quite easily means she hadn't taken any precautions to hide her trail. She just hoped that she had enough time to figure out which path she was going to take.

"I don't know what to do, mom," she mumbled. Reaching forward, she wiped a dirt smug off the stone. "You fought to give me a normal…free life. But now I only have two choices: to be under lock and key and never seeing the light of day ever again. Or to take orders and try and fight for my freedom but I'd have to be the man's bitch? Don't know which is worse."

With a sigh, she fingered the grass. She had been here for about a hour now so she figured about twenty more minutes—

**Snap!**

—well, make that a few seconds.

"Never thought that I would find you here after that escape." She would know that tune anywhere, now that its owner has caused her problems.

Turning, she found him sitting on the tombstone behind her. "Didn't think that it would be you that found me." Turning around in her seat, she found herself looking at a bow, and that's when she noticed the quiver on his back. "An archer. Wouldn't have thought that."

"It's not the only thing that I can use."

"So why are you here?"

"You're my mission. I get your answer and then I bring you back…whether it the easy or the hard way."

"So you're saying that you'll tie me up if I don't cooperate with you?" A small smile formed on her lips.

"I'll do more then tie you up."

"Ow, kinky!"

His laugh filled the air, and for the first time his eyes weren't shadowed by anything. But all too soon it disappeared. "So what's your answer?"

"Mom wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life locked in a room."

"So you're gonna join?" And with her nod, he said, "Welcome to SHEILD, Valerie Dwayne."

"What's your name anyways?"

"Clint Barton."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Thor's Gift

Chapter Three

When they had gotten back to the compound, the eye-patch man, who had introduced himself as Director Nick Fury, merely gave her orders to not leave Agent Barton's sight. With a sigh, her only retort had been, "Oh goody," before she was pulled away by Barton. That, however, had been a month ago, and she was still stuck at his side but he seemed to have trusted her enough to have a longer leash then what Fury wanted. And so here she was standing on the training pad in front of the Russian ex spy, Natasha.

"You know, Nat," the woman glared at her, but Valerie continued talking, completely ignoring the fact that she hated the nickname. "I still don't understand how any man that sees you doesn't think that you could snap them like a twig." She ducked a kick that Nat sent at her, and then blocked the following punch with ease. "I mean whenever I see a new guy go up to you they're like 'Oww, damsel in distress! Must flirt!'" She blocked a few more punches.

"You're supposed to be on offense not defense, Valerie." Her voice firm and seemed to have a roughness to it, while she continued to throw punched and kicks towards her but always had them blocked or dodged.

"Ok, ok. Fine." Sending punch after punch, with a quick dodge and jump in between, they spared. They had spared many times before since Barton had introduced them a few days after following him around. Valerie thought that it was a way to make her feel more comfortable here, since Nat had been the only woman that she had really seen. There was one other round somewhere but the woman seemed to think she had the plague and would literarily change direction if they were walking towards each other. Valerie didn't really care all that much, she just found it rude and a little silly. Cause either the woman thought that Fury shouldn't have brought her here or she was scared…Valerie hoped it was the last one.

After another half hour of training, she felt eyes on her that weren't Nat's. Turning as she fought, she glaze found who had been staring at them, Fury. Since the last time they had met, where he gave Barton babysitting duty, she hadn't seen him for even a second. She thought that he had been away, but Nat had said that he was still here when she had asked. As she watched Fury watching them, her moves went basic and to Nat's frustration back to defensive. "Valerie! Offensive, not defensive." Nat told her again, only to find that she didn't even have Valerie's attention. Turning she found Fury watching them. They watched as Barton walked to his side and started talking.

With a sigh, Nat stood in front of Valerie taking her attention off them and back onto her. And without saying a single thing, threw a punch. But Nat didn't expect for her eyes to flash, and for a small second thought that what she had done wasn't a good idea. As Valerie grabbed her wrist, the smallest shock hit her, but it soon died down, before she was spun and then tossed on the floor. She went to sit up, and to start sparring again, she soon found herself on her stomach with Valerie's knee holding her down. After three seconds, Valerie released her, and then walked away back to locker rooms.

Sitting on the bench, she rubbed her face, the sweat that she did have evaporated the second the current ran through her body. She shouldn't have let that happen. She could have seriously hurt Natasha, and that thought scared her. Natasha and Barton had become the only people in this place that she trusted to tell her straight forward if anything was going on, and in a way they had somewhat become her friends, which was the first time in years that she had let anyone come anywhere close to that. It had always been one of her fears that she would let someone close to her and that she would hurt them because she lost control for just a second. She knew that she had shocked Nat, and she knew that it could have been worse if she hadn't been trying to gain control while they spared. But she still hurt her.

It was while she had was trying to relax and control her powers that she didn't hear the group of men approach her. She didn't hear them whisper among themselves. And she didn't hear the shower heads in the wash room turn on either. However, when a pair of boots entered her vision as she stared at the floor, she looked up. Surrounding her in a half circle were seven men all in training gear. "Go away," she told them as she stood and opened her locker.

"Now why would we do that when we have such a pretty little girl in front of us?" One of the men said to her and it was followed by a smile she had seen a thousand times, it was cruel and gave her a horrible feeling. When a man put his hand on her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it forward. With a yelp, he tried to fight back, but she soon had him flipped onto the floor, where he laid there clutching his wrist. "You're going to pay for that bitch!" Soon she had the rest of the men on her. Usually she could have handled all the men, but since she wasn't in complete control it was harder to defend herself. And she soon found herself over powered, and tossed into the shower room.

Time slowed down, as she found herself falling towards the wet floor, panic flowed through her and the memory of a friend a long time ago that pushed her into a lake and then jumped in himself. And his lifeless burnt body floating to the top minutes later.

Hitting the ground, a scream tore through her lips and echoed off the tile walls. Her body spasmed as bolts of electricity rocketed off her body to the surrounding walls and then back to her, and as they returned to her body burn marks covered her. Screams didn't stop coming, even when she out of breath, there was still a scream. Tears burned tracks down her cheeks. Her nails dug into her palms as her hands clenched through the pain.

She didn't register the water being turned off, only that the constant bolts that would ricochet off her slowed down, to the occasional burst. The sounds of a fight, of fist against face, and the scream of someone calling out didn't make sense. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. All she could think about was the pain.

The darkness that had been surround her, continued to darken, but a voice reached her ears and it held them at bay. Rough and raspy and yet it held panic in it's very depths. Bit by bit the words that were spoken started making sense, "Val—Open—Eyes!" She felt something touch her shoulder and then a quick yelp as it was jerked away. With the strength that she had left, she struggled to open her eyes, to see who was talking to her when they were danger of being killed. But she could only see a pair of grey-blue eyes look down at her.

She knew who was looking at her the moment she saw those eyes, and with a gurgle she attempted to speak but only whimpers escaped. "Shh—don't try and speak." But she couldn't stop, she had to try. A whimper sounded, but it slowly turned into only one word before the darkness surged and surrounded her completely.

"Clint."

* * *

Voices assaulted her ears as she laid in what felt like a bed. She didn't know where she was, or who was talking, but their voices were drawing her closer and the darkness was retreated from the ground they had gained. Slowly she started opening her eyes, only to shut them tightly as the bright lights blinded her.

"Nurse turn down the lights."

Slowly opening her eyes again, she found herself in the infirmary. White sheets hung from ceiling giving privacy to the people laying in the beds. A soft blanket covered her. She seemed to be propped up with pillows, and she found that the clothes that she had been wearing before were gone and replaced with a white tank and by the feel of it jama bottoms. Looking around, she soon found a person sitting in a chair next to her bed. Her eyes still slightly unfocused caused the person to be fuzzy and hard to tell who they were. And as if the person knew, they slide closer to her.

Sitting in front of her was Barton, a look of concern was plastered across his face. He wasn't in his usual attire either. He was also in white shirt and pants, and had bandages on both of his arms, from his finger tips to his shoulders. "What happened to you?" Her voice small and raspy from dryness.

"I had to get you here," he told her bluntly. "No one was willing to do it and the doctor and nurse weren't going to do anything because you still had some charge to you."

Her eyes widen at what he told her. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I had to."

"I could have killed you."

"Doesn't matter," his tone said that was it and it was water under the bridge.

Looking down at her hands, she noticed that her arms, shoulders, and stomach at least what she could see were covered in bandages. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her without blinking. His emotions hidden from sight again. "For what?"

"For hurting you," she told him, "I never wanted to hurt you or Natasha. And yet I had with minutes in-between."

"No!" He spoke, his voice holding command. He took her hand, before he spoke again, "This wasn't your fault. No one thinks that. Not Natasha. Not Fury. And not me." With a slight squeeze, he gave her comfort. "Now get some rest, because when the doctor's release you we're going on a mission."

"Thanks for being here."

"I had to make sure that you were going to be okay." With a smile, he stood and set her hand back down and left saying that he would be back later to check up on her.

* * *

**Please review! It's always nice to know what people think of your story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. And thanks for everyone who had reviewed it definitly makes me want to upload faster.**

* * *

Thor's Gift

Chapter Four

It took two weeks before the doctors released Valerie for active duty. Natasha, however, believed that it was because Valerie was driving them nuts with being so restless. And Barton just smiled and never said a word when he visited her throughout the day. Nevertheless, Valerie was happy when she found Barton at the shooting range with his bow after being released. Knowing that sneaking up on someone when practicing with their weapon was never a good idea, she walked loudly. Stomping her feet, louder than necessary, as she walked from the door to stop a few feet behind him. When he released his arrow, he glanced behind him, only to find Valerie with a beaming smile standing there. Lowering his bow, he looked her up and down, "I see that your healthy enough to be let out of the infirmary."

"Healthy enough for active duty," she told him with a smile as she stepped closer. "Besides I think I annoyed them enough to be considered healthy." She told him fingering his bow with interest.

"That being said, I think you not being annoy means that your not well," he told her as he moved behind her and put the bow in her left hand.

"Hey!"

With a chuckle, he stood behind her, his back pressed against her. Raising her arm that held his bow, he leveled her out. Taking an arrow from his quiver he snapped it in place, before raising her right hand and gripped the string. "Take deep breaths," he whispered into her ear. He could feel her shoulders raise and then fall with each breath, and he moved matching his breathing with hers. Placing his hand over both of hers he fixed her position but didn't let go. "Pull back nice and smooth…as if caressing the back of your lover." He again whispered into her ear. His breath upon her neck and ear sent shivers down her back.

When his thumb was at her jaw bone closest to her ear, he held her there, "Take a deep breath and hold. Aim and then release." The string slipped from their fingers, and flew through the air and embedded itself into the target. Standing straight they stared at the target. "Was that where you were aiming?"

"Nope! Let try again," A smile played at her lips, at the thought of him wrapped around her even if it was only to show her how to shot.

* * *

"So where are we going," Valerie asked as Barton drove down the road following two other cars.

"Somewhere in New Mexico. Coulson wants us there specifically."

"Oww fun. All sun." Her tone completely dry.

"I know you don't like the heat and the sun, but at least it's dry and not humid."

"It's the heat I don't like. That's what happens when you grow up in the Northwest. It rains 300 days out the year, and if it does get sunny, there's so much moisture in the air it becomes suffocating." Valerie explained with a sigh before she leaned her head against the window and looked out at the scenery that flashed by since Barton was going well over the speed limit.

"Well hopefully we won't be here for very long." He told and then concentrated on the road in front of them. Looking over at him, she found him with a furled brow and pressed lips making them into a thin. "You know if you want to ask something you can, I'll tell you if I don't want to answer."

Silence followed her for a few minutes and she wondered if she had read him wrong. It was hard to read him in the first place since he always kept his face blank of emotion, but she could usually tell by his eyes when something was bothering him. She figured that only Natasha and her were the only ones who were able to decipher what he was feeling and thinking.

"Since the shower incident, I was wondering how…well…how do you, you know…take a shower?" His words stumbled out, completely showing how uncomfortable he was asking but also how curious he was as well.

She looked at him hard for a few seconds; let what he asked settle down before she told him. "Sponge bath," he gulped, and she continued, "Everyday right before I go to bed." She watched him gulp again, and a small smile played at her lips. Looking back out the window, she became more interested in where they were when they pulled onto a dirt road. "Growing up was hard. I couldn't really shower because I would short out in the shower. So my mom would always have to take a shower with me. But now that I'm older and my powers are stronger, that won't even work. As you said before 'the shower incident' is what happens now."

"So what do you do if it rains?" He asked as he glanced over at her and found her staring out the window with a far off look on her face. He had noticed that every time she talked about her mother, she would look like that, and he took it as that she missed her mother. The woman that had been there for her even when she had these powers. The woman that protected her for twenty four years. "Val?" His much used nickname for her, grabbed her attention.

"Sorry. Rain is like the sponge bath. There are still a current but not enough to hurt me or anyone else. Now if I were to lie on saturated ground then we would have a problem." She paused and tried to figure out of she should tell him the rest. If she should tell him the one weakness that would give Fury a way of controlling her. She trusted him with her life and to have her back, even more than Natasha. But did she trust him enough with that secret?

"Was your father like you?" He asked and for the first time asking about him.

"I never knew my father," she told him truthfully. "My mom told me that he was beautiful, and that we have the same personality traits. But she never told me if he was like me. Growing up, I always wished that if he did then it would be the same because then I would have some sort of connection with him. But I don't know, she died before she could tell me exactly who my father was."

"I sorry to have brought him up," he told with an apologetic smile.

"No, it's alright. It was nice to talk about him with someone for once." She told him trying to reassure him that having to talk about her father wasn't a bad thing.

The car slowed, and when she looked back out the window she found that the area already had been set up. That a temporary plastic tarp building was up and surrounding whatever was there. When a car stopped, she stepped out and followed Barton to the command center. A man in a dark suit with short dark hair stood behind some people looking at the screens. When he turned around his face was calm and didn't show a single surprise when he saw the two of them walking towards him.

"Good you two are here."

"What do we have?" Barton asked as he became a solider again. Walking away from them and towards what appeared to be a viewing around, she found herself looking down at what appeared to be a hammer sticking out of the ground. As she took in the appearance she found herself thinking back to the Norse Mythology book she was reading before. Mjӧlnir. Thor's hammer, that's what it reminded her of. And as she watched the hammer she noticed that a triquetra symbol was on the side of the head. And as she watched, it slowly disappeared.

"I've never seen anything like this," someone said beside her. Looking over she found Coulson standing there beside her. "Agent Phil Coulson by the way."

"Valerie Dwayne, it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure as well. Have you seen anything like this before?"

"In a book, yes." When he looked at her in surprise, she continued, "It was in a Norse Mythology book that I was reading. It showed a picture of a hammer that only one man could use. The hammer was called Mjӧlnir."

"Who was the man?"

"Thor." Silence filled the area around them before she spoke up again, "I better go find Barton to see if he needs me to do anything. Excuse me?" With a nod, she left and walked around the area, looking at each person that she passed, memorizing their faces.

Without even knowing where she was going, she found Barton. He was looking at their weapon supply. She watched as he found a bow, and then tested it out. Fingering the string and checking the arrow heads. With a chuckle, she stepped forward, and said in a teasing tone, "Seems like you found a new friend."

He looked at her with mock hurt playing across his face, before it disappeared and was replaced with a genuine smile. "It's not as good as my own but it'll do if I have to use it."

"Are you kidding, nothing is as good as your bow. Your bow is just pure awesome." She told him with a look of glee written across her face, which caused him to laugh again, and throw his arm around her shoulders as he continued laughing.

"Well if you love my bow so much, when we get back I'll let you hold it." He told as he let her go and put the bow back on the rack.

But what he didn't notice was the small smirk on her lips, "It's not just the bow that I want." She told him as she turned and was walking away before he could ever reply back.

* * *

**Please review! It helps, really.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter. Umm, sorry about the length it kinda got away from me. But I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

Thor's Gift

Chapter Five

Walking around the compound checking the security, a smile played on her face, as she thought of what she had just said to Barton. Nightfall had fallen faster then she would have though, but apparently that's the difference between the mountain range and the desert flatland. When a cold breeze passed through, she turned and head to the supply area. Grabbing a jacket, she turned and found Coulson standing there watching her. "Hello, Coulson."

"Ms. Dwayne."

"You can call me Valerie," she told him as they continued to walk down the ramp.

"So how long have you known Agent Barton?" He asked as he took a file from a passing man.

"About two months now…I think. Time have been going a little faster then I thought they would have." She told him truthfully. "You?"

"Oh, I've known Agent Barton since we recruited him."

"How long ago was that?"

"That would be about five years ago."

_**We've got a security breach!**_

"I need someone up in the air!" Coulson said into his ear piece.

_**I'm there.**_ Barton's voice sounded through the ear piece.

"Valerie you take the main entry to the hammer. Agent Baker will back you up if needed." Coulson ordered as he went to the command center to view the monitors.

Looking up, Valerie caught sight of Barton with his bow already drawn and ready to fire. When their eyes connected he nodded to her. The sound of fighting made it way towards her. She ignored the voices from the ear pieces, only picking out Barton's and Coulson's voice from the jumble.

_**Coulson, do you want me to take him down or would you rather send in more guys for him to beat up?**_

_**Just wait.**_

_**He's coming towards you, Valerie. **_Barton warned her, as he tracked the man with his bow.

Valerie was standing in the middle of the ramp when a big tall man jogged around the corner, only to stop when he saw her. They watched each other for a second until he took a step towards her, and that's when she attacked. Twisting his wrist down and back, she flipped him over. He was on his feet in seconds, but he never threw a punch or swung a kick. But she continued to attack. Pushing him back away from the hammer with kicks and punches, he surprisingly only blocked and ducked her attacks.

"Valerie, I'm not going to fight you," his voice deep, deeper than Barton's. Her fighting faltered just a second as a distant memory tried to come to the surface, which gave him time to take advantage. However, as he slammed her down onto the grate, his hand clipped her face and as result her lip slip open. Her arms were then pinned down to her sides, but before he could do anything else, she wrapped her legs around his torso and pushed him to the ground and for good measure gave him a little shock, which surprisingly he didn't react to.

_**Baker, back her up.**_ Coulson barked out, his voice hard and yet still calm.

The man struggled with her, and even though she had leverage, it wasn't enough to keep him down. He soon had her pinned underneath him, "Stop fighting—URGH!" He was ripped away by a black man even bigger then he was.

_**Valerie, get outta there!**_ Barton's voice tinted with panicked.

Running back to the command center, Coulson looked at her before taking out a handkerchief and handing it to her. "Thanks." Turning her attention back to the unknown man, she found him standing in front of the hammer, staring down at it in glory but also relief. Slowly he reached for the handle, and when his hand clasped it, Valerie noticed that the triquetra was showing again. But when the man pulled and pulled, and the hammer didn't move, she watched the symbol slowly disappear again. The man fell upon his knees as a scream tore through his lips. A scream filled with pain and despair.

Agents surround the mystery man, and when he was out of sight, Valerie walked out of the compound and into crisp nighttime air. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into the stars; she tried to figure out what the memory was and why that man triggered it.

"Valerie!"

Turning she found Barton running towards her, bow still in hand. Stopping in front of her, he stared down at her. His hand grasped her face gently and slowly moved it to better view the cut and newly formed bruise. "Are you ok?"

At the sound of the concern in his voice, a small smile started to form but soon stopped as pain laced through her lip. Bring the handkerchief back up to her lip; she tried to stop the bleeding. Only to have Barton's fingers steal the piece of cloth from her, only to press it to her lip himself. "Clint." She whispered almost too softly to be heard even by him.

"I was worried," he told her just as softly. She looked up at him and for the first time since she had first met him on the roof of the pizzeria; his face was full of emotion. His usual mask was gone and he was showing her everything. And in that moment she knew that she trusted him enough to tell him about her weakness.

"I'm alright now," she told him as she laid her hand on top of his.

"I didn't—"

She placed her finger over his lips, "It's over. No need to worry anymore."

"Good."

* * *

_She was looking up from her crib. Stars and the man on the moon were looking down at her. For some reason she was crying. She wanted to be held. The sound of footsteps made her cry even louder wanting them to come faster._

"_Shhhh, shhhh," a man's voice whispered to her. Looking up and out to find a man with long blonde hair and blues eyes. His face was gentle and kind. Slowly he picked her up. And when he held her, she just felt so happy. So loved. "Shh, little one. No need to cry, I am here."_

"_She alright?" A woman's voice asked from behind them._

_Turning around, a woman with long black hair stood in the doorway, "Yeah, she's fine." The woman looked towards them and smiled down at her. "Hey sweetheart, did you have a good night's sleep?"_

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up from the made up bunk that were provided for the agents. Clint stood over her having had to shake her awake. "Come on we're going out into town."

"What's going on?" She asked as she stood and they walked to where they had parked the car.

"Apparently, Coulson's team is stranded out in the desert because their cars got blown up by a robot."

"Stark?" She asked as they slide into the car.

"Not from what I heard."

They entered the outskirts to find people running down the side streets away from the main drive. Pulling over, Clint went to the trunk, pulled out his bow and jogged to catch up with Valerie. Standing at the corner of the building she peaked around and found said metal robot, shoot flames out of its face. "Damn," Clint looked around her, "That's a damn big fucking robot." She said mostly to herself.

"I need to get up high," Clint told her as he looked around. "There," he pointed to a building two buildings down on the other side of the road.

"I'll give you a distraction then."

"Be safe."

"Will do. You too though." With a nod from him, she runs into the middle of the street. She could feel Clint's eyes upon her as she did. Standing her ground, she watched as the robot come closer, but it seemed to care more about the two men and the woman that was trying to fight it with swords and shields. With a sigh, she stepped forward and yelled, "Hey! You FUCKING JACKASS!" The robot looked at her, "YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU FART FACE GARBAGE CAN!" Flames shot at her, but she jumped and rolled back to her feet away from the fire ball. "YOU WOULD THINK THAT A ROBOT YOUR FUCKING SIZE THAT YOU WOULD HAVE BETTER AIM. YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN A PEGUINE TRYING TO FLY." The robot started forward, its face still aflame.

An arrow soon embedded itself in its chest where it then exploded. The smoke cleared, but the robot still walked without even a dent in its metal. "Fuck," she muttered to herself. Looking around, she saw a power pole off to the side of the road. "Clint, I need the power lines down, I need to reach them," she told him through the ear piece.

_**Will do.**_

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKING ROBOT?" She paused when she noticed that its attention wasn't on her anymore but one of the men from before. Throwing up her hand, bolts of electric shot out her fingers and flew through the sky and hit the robot causing it to fly through the air and hitting the ground ten feet away. The men and woman from earlier looked back at her with pure shock across their faces.

_**Damn, remind me not to get on your bad side.**_

As the robot sat up, it looked at her and she smiled, "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER!"

_**Really, Val. **_

"What that was only insult I could come up with that quick?" She said to Clint. **Boom! Smash!** Turning she found the power line pole had its base blown up and that it had fallen on a car. "Thank you." Turning back towards the robot, she found that it had gotten to its feet, and was now walking past the three strangers completely ignoring them. Three arrows embedded into the chest piece again, this time the robot spasmed as the arrows electrocuted it, but not enough to put it down.

Backing up, as it walked towards her, she was almost to the power lines, when someone shouted her name from behind her. Turning she found the man from before, the man that tried to pull the hammer from the ground. "Valerie, get out of there! He'll kill you! Run!"

Looking back at the robot, she smiled. Grabbing the power line, she moaned as the energy flowed into her. Clint's voice sounded from the ear piece. She, however, couldn't understand what he was saying. Gripping the line harder, she then wrapped it around her arm a few more times, before looking at the robot. She eyes flashed with electricity, and with a smile, she yelled, "GOODBYE YOU MOTHER FUCKING GARABGE CAN!" And then threw out her hand. Instead of many bolts shooting out of her hand like before, this time it was one massive bolt. And when it hit the robot, it stilled and the metal slowly started turning red and then started melting away. Falling to its knees, the robot struggled towards her, even if it was crawling.

_**Valerie you need to move!**_

"I can't," she whispered, "I can't move." She had never had this much power flow through her before, and she found that even if in the beginning it had felt good, she now found that the consistent flow started to hurt. It felt like she was being burned from the inside out.

_**I'm coming Valerie! I'm coming.**_

However, before Clint could make it to her. The man who had called out to her stood in front of her. "I'm sorry." With that he turned towards the robot that continued to try to get closer.

With a bang, the flow of electricity ceased, and Valerie found her energy was gone as well. Slowly she fell to her knees, only to have someone wrap their arms around her. Looking up she found herself staring up at Clint. He held her in her arms tightly, almost afraid that she would disappear. Looking down at her, he whispered to her, "I've got you."

"Brother!" Clint and Valerie, looked over to the blonde man. "Whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people…my daughter, are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine and end this. Take mine and leave her alone." The robot stared at the man as flames licked the chest plate from the hole that was made by Valerie. But after a second the robot stood and started to turn around, but swung around instead and slammed its arm into the man sending him flying back and crashing into the ground.

"Clint, how is he?" Valerie asked, her voice low and weak. Weaker then Clint liked it to be.

"I don't know."

"He's—He's my dad," she whispered still amazed. "I need to see him. I need—"

"Shh, it going to be okay. I'll get you there." He went to pick her up in his arms, when something in the sky caught his eye. It was coming to fast for him to move her, so he threw himself over her. The ground shook and then everything settled. Looking up, he found the blonde man was now standing and walking towards the robot, and in his hand, the hammer from the compound. The robot went to shot fire at him, the man jumped into the air and then came down with the hammer and smashed the face into itself. The robot fell to the ground and slowly the glow of the fire died out and the thing was dead.

When the man turned around, Clint was able to get a good look at him. His torso was covered with leather armor and down his arms chainmail like sleeves protected him. The red cape that hung from his shoulder billowed in the wind. He watched as a woman ran up to him, but when he felt Valerie shift in his arms, he looked down. "He's fine, Val. He's fine." She smiled weakly up at him, when he told her that.

"Valerie," Clint looked up to find the man a few feet from them, "Do you remember me?" He asked as he knelt down beside him. "I am Thor, your father." Clint pulled her closer to him, and tense as he waited to see if he needed to protect her from the man that call him her father.

"Only a little," she whispered, "I didn't remember until I saw you at the compound."

"I was surprised to see you there. But I am proud of you. Very proud. You held herself in a fight against me, and you nearly destroyed the Destroyer." He smiled at her, before he continued, "I am proud to call you my daughter, Valerie Dwayne Thordóttir."

"Excuse me! Donald?" The sound of Coulson's voice grabbed their attention. Clint looked up along with Thor as the man approached them. However, at the sight of Valerie in Clint's arms, "We need a medical team here immediately," he called into his ear piece. After a reply, his attention focused back onto Thor, "I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"Know this, son of Coul," Thor started as he stood to face Coulson. "You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally, if you return the items you have taken from Jane. But Valerie is no longer a prisoner trying to work for her freedom. And if I find that you have not given back her freedom—"

"Don't worry about her freedom. I will talk to Director Fury, and she will have her freedom." Coulson told him hurriedly, and then added, "And the equipment will be returned."

"Good. Now I must go and have some words with my brother." Thor said, to them before turning back towards Valerie, who was now be held up in Clint's arms as he walked around wreckage. When he stopped in front them, he pushed her hair out of her face. Clint swayed uneasily, but stopped when Thor spoke to him, "Ease shield brother. You take the protection of my daughter seriously and I thank you for that. Valerie," he spoke even more gently, "We will see each other again. I don't know how soon, but I promise you we will. Until then please take care."

"Goodbye," she whispered to him, as she struggled to stay awake.

"Rest, my daughter." Thor said, before turning and walking away with the rest of the group.

Walking over to an undamaged bench, Clint sat there holding Valerie to him. Her forehead rested against his neck and her hands clenched his leather vest. And as she shook in his arms, he held her closer. "Just a little bit longer, Val. Just hang in there."

"I'm just so tired," she mumbled.

"I know. Just stay awake."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it always help raise the spirit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter. And some Clint Valerie one on one...sorta, i guess you could say. ;D**

* * *

Thor's Gift

Chapter Six

Entering the Head Quarters of SHEILD was strange after what had happened back in New Mexico. It seemed that gossip spread faster here then it had in High School. People stared at her as she walked passed. They moved out of her way when she was walking down the hall. All together though it unnerved her. She didn't like being in the spot light. She liked to watch people, not to be watched. But she wasn't alone though, Clint was right beside her all the way, from the car to the office door of Director Fury. "Don't worry about them," Clint told her before she knocked, "They always gossip like women when something big happens on a mission."

Just that comment alone, made her laugh even if she wanted to hit him. "I'll be seeing you later?" Her statement came out as a question.

"Hopefully," And with that he walked away.

With a shift knock on the door she waited. She didn't know how this was going to work. She still didn't like him after what he had done the first time they met. But this needed to be done. For her to have her freedom. To have her life back. "Come in," Fury's voice sounded slight muffled but still strong and commanding like she remembered. Opening the door, she stepped in and closed it behind her. "Valerie Thordóttir. Or do you want to go by Valerie Dwayne?"

"I'm still going by Dwayne, even though I'm Thor's daughter." She told him as she stood in front of his desk.

He nodded his head as if pondering something. "Please sit, Valerie," he gestured to the chair next to her. "I must apologize for the way that I treated you. It was uncalled for."

"I'd say. And if you're just apologizing because you found out that my father is Thor then you have another thing coming. Because that was no way to treat anyone, whether if they have powers or if their just super smart. It uncalled for and very inhumane. And if I find out that you do that to anyone else, then even Thor won't be able to stop me from coming after you."

"Watch your tone," Fury stood and glared down at her with his one eye.

Standing up as well, she didn't back down, "No you watch yours. And you better remember my warning." They starred each other down, neither wanting to step down from the other.

"Alright," Fury said as he sat back down in his black leather chair. Sitting as well, she waited for him to continue. "We need to talk about your future," he moved paperwork around on his desk. "There are really only three options. The first you leave and you never hear from us and we never hear form you. There would be no contact between anyone in SHEILD and you. The second you can leave but remain in contact, so that if we ever needed…your skill set you would be able to come in. And you could still be in contact with agents, seeing as you consider Agent Romanoff a friend." Valerie smiled, when he didn't even mention Clint. She really didn't want him to know about her feeling for one of his top agents.

"And the last?"

"You remain here. Become an actual agent. You would still have your freedom to go anywhere you would want to. You of course would get paid as well." He looked at her, and then asked, "So what do you choose?"

* * *

The weather was warm. Not to hot even with the sun out, but there was also a nice breeze that cool down the heat. Sitting on top of the Head Quarters building, she watched the world go by. Vehicles drove in and out of the complex. Agents walked around, whether they were training or off duty. It was nice to just look out and watch people from this height. It was fascinating. Looking out at the scenery that surrounded the base was quite nice as well, with the rolling hills and the mountain range in the background. She hadn't seen a sunset or sunrise yet from up there but if it was pretty as it was when she had two feet on the ground then she couldn't imagine what it might look like from up so many stores high.

Her hair drifted into her face by a passing breeze. Tucking the strands behind her ear she continued to watch everyone below, but when a gust hit her, all her hair flew forward. Sighing in frustration, she pulled it to the side and started to braid it. And that's when she felt it. There were eyes on her. Turning in her seat, she found Clint standing there watching her. She smiled at him before turning around again, and finishing her braid. A second later she found him sitting down beside her.

They were silent for awhile, just starring out. Just watching. "I've been looking for you," he told breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I went back to Fury's office but you weren't there," he explained.

"Well you found me."

"I can always find you," he whispered to her causing a smile to form on her face. A piece of hair caught the wind and was blown into her face, only to be placed behind her ear by Clint. Silence fell between them again, but it wasn't the awkward silence where you try and find something to talk about, this was the type of silence that was comfortable. Where you relish in the presence of the person beside you and not having to have words to break the silence, because the silence was a comfort.

"Today's the tenth, right?" She asked softly, not really wanting to disturb the silence but needing the conformation.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have to go to the cemetery tomorrow," she told him sadly. And then as if by reflex, she leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt Clint still beneath her and thought that maybe it was the wrong thing to do. And when she was about to move her head off him, he surprised her by wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer. With a sigh, she relaxed into him.

"Why do you have to go back there?" Asked as he looked down at her.

"I need to apologize to someone."

"Your mom?" He asked confused about who she would be apologizing to.

She shook her head, "My mom and I didn't start moving constantly until a month after I turned ten. But the month of my tenth birthday, we went camping. We took some of my friends and their family and went up into the mountains to camp. We found a spot right by this lake and it was just perfect. It was only going to be for four days, but it was enough. My best friend was this boy name Robbie. He lived right across the street from us and we had grown up together. We loved to go swimming, usually it was at the swimming pool at the local High School, but we decided on the third day that we were going to go swimming in the lake. And so we raced down this old dock that was there and jumped in together. When I surfaced…he was…he was dead. His skin red and burnt just floating there. And I just screamed. I didn't try to help him," tears were now falling down her face. She couldn't stop them, she hadn't been able to for years. "A week later, we were in a different town and a different school. Two weeks after that I noticed that the electricity would flash every time I would get angry, and then I shorted out in the shower. And I realized that it was me that caused it. It was me that killed my best friend." She pulled away from him, not wanting him to see her cry. "So every year I go to his grave and apologize." Sniffing away her tears, she waited for him to say something. To say something, anything at all.

"It wasn't your fault," his words soft, and when she felt his hand on hers, she turned towards him. His eyes didn't betray his words nor the concern she found on his face. "Trust me, it's not your fault. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, so I know how it feels to…blame yourself for things that have happened in your past. But this, this is not yours to carry."

"Thank you."

"No need to." He said as he pulled her into his side.

"I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If I am ever in water…more then the shower incident, don't come after me just leave me be."

"Valerie, I can't—"

"I need you to promise me," she said turning towards him. She watched as the battle raged in his eyes. "She knew it would be hard to do, but she needed him to. "Because I don't want you get hurt like Robbie," she told him, "If by chance that happens don't come in after me. But if by a miracle that I'm unconscious when it happens, you can jump right in."

"Why do you need to be unconscious for me to save you?"

"Only when concerning water, you can save me all you want any other time. But for some reason if I'm unconscious when I'm put into water, I don't short out, and there's no current put into the water."

"So you're saying that I'd have to knock you out cold just to get you into a shower with me." He told her completely straight faced, but Valerie was anything but. After chocking on her own breath, she looked at him only to look away as her cheeks reddened.

"Sponge baths are more fun though." She told him smirk with her still reddened face.

As a smile spread across his face, he asked, "So why are you telling me this?"

"Well, if we're going to be working together now, you'll need to know just encase."

The smile on his face grew even bigger when she said that, "I would have thought that you would have wanted to leave," he confessed.

"No not anymore."

"Why not?"

"I feel like I belong here, I never felt that anywhere else. Not even when my mom was alive."

"Good, I wanted you to stay."

"What would you have done, if I left?" She asked curious.

"I—I would have followed you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So about Valerie's powers, there has been some confusion so here it is at this point of the story.**

**-She can control electricity, and anything electronic.**

**-She can regulate the amount/charge of the shock or bolt that she puts out.**

**-She will short out if she takes a shower. So she takes a sponge bath.**

**-If she is unconscious before she is thrown into water, she doesn't put out electricity.**

**-If she is conscious as she is thrown into water, then the water is charged and will seriously hurt (shower incident) or kill.**

* * *

Thor's Gift

Chapter Seven

It had been two weeks since their talk on the roof, and after that they had been assigned a mission, while Nat went off to…well where ever they sent her. So Clint and Valerie were sent off to the middle of no and where, to a place that looked like a college campus and with a title of 'Dark Energy'. And it was there that they are still at.

* * *

With her eyes closed, she waited. She could feel him. The way that he moved. The way that he held himself. She could feel his eyes on her, and it just made her skin tingle. The way that his breath felt upon her neck as his chest brushed against her back. The way that he stepped around her, just out of her reach. The sound of him breathing, of his heart thumping in his chest; made her shiver in anticipation. She craved to feel him, to feel him against her. Whether it was the stroke of his hand against her lower back, or the feel of his lips barely touching her neck. She went to move against him, but he moved out of reach.

It was a game of cat and mouse…just more intimate.

Stepping back, she blocked and spun. The scarf he had slowly tied across her eyes at the beginning kept her from seeing anything. Throwing a punch, she made contact. Jumping back, and then squatting down, she avoided his kick. Lunging forward, she wrapped herself around his leg, pulling him to the ground. His arms came around her, hold her to him, chest against back, his face pressed into her neck. She felt him take a breath, breathing her in.

She stirred against him. Rubbing against him. Slowly she started to see light again, her scarf was coming undone. Twisting out of his arms, she flipped herself over. Straddling his waist, she twisted the scarf around his wrists, and pushed them above his head. Looking down, their faces inches apart. Both panting. Both wanting more.

"Next time," she whispered to him, "Let's use the scarf for something more exaggerating." She smirked at him, as her eyes trailed down to his lips.

The sound of his watch beeping pulled them back to reality. Letting go of the scarf she sat up and as he followed her up, his hands went to her thighs before moving slowly, teasingly, up to her waist. The feelings he was stirring up in her weren't something that she has ever dealt with before, and as her control started slipping, a soft moan escaped her lips. His nose ran from her collar bone up her neck to behind her ear, where he nuzzled her gently.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them apart. At the door, with their back facing them was a young female cadet. "I'm—I'm sorry to interrupt sir…ma'am…but Coul—Coulson wanted me to tell you that you are late for duty…and that they can see you on the security cameras, you have an audience."

When the cadet said that Valerie went beet red. Standing up, she stepped back from Clint, and made it so her hair blocked her face from the camera in the room. "Tell Coulson we're on our way."

"Yes, ma'am." And the cadet ran out of the room.

The room was silent or at least that is what she thought it was because the only thing she could hear was the fast pace beating of her heart as her face became redder and redder. "Val," he took hold of her hand.

However, before he could continue, she spun on him, "Next time, it needs to be in private. In a locking room." With that she walked out of the room, leaving Clint there standing watching her walk away as a smile grew on his face.

He found her watching the Tesseract. Standing there with her arms folded across her chest. Her face furled in confusion. As he looked around the room, he watched as even the scientist seemed to be confused as well. "Val?" At the sound of her name, she jumped, and that's when Clint knew something wasn't right. He could never really sneak up on her. She somehow always knew where he was. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Something's different about the Tesseract," she told him as she glanced at him. "It doesn't feel right, like—" Before she could finish her sentence, the Tesseract shot a bolt of pure energy at Valerie sending her straight into the concert wall ten feet behind her.

"Power it down!" Clint yelled as he ran to Valerie. Her vision was unfocused as she struggled to stand to her feet. However, even though they have powered the Tesseract down, it came back up and shot another bolt at Valerie. Seeing this one coming and knowing Clint would get hit as well, she pushed him to the side as he reached her. Hitting the wall again, this time though the Tesseract kept a constant connection with Valerie, keeping her pinned to the wall. "Power it down again!" Clint yelled as he tried to get as close as he could but he knew that if he touched her, he would probably get electrocuted.

"Selvig, what's happening?" Fury came walking in.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving," he told him as they walked towards the consoles.

"Misbehaving! It's fucking trying to kill her!" Clint yelled at them as he advanced on Selvig. "SO SHUT IT THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Agent Barton! Settle down before I have you escorted from the room."

"Sir—"

"Agent Barton." Fury glared at him with his one eye, daring him to speak again.

With a huff, he turned and walked back towards Valerie.

"She just turns it back on." Barton listened to the conversation as he looked at Valerie feeling completely helpless.

"Selvig! The power is rising!"

"Try and shut it down again!" He yelled as he ran to another console. Clint turned and watched as the Tesseract started brightening, before it exploded sending a plume of energy everywhere. The Tesseract dropped Valerie, her vision again unfocused as she watched a man stand to his feet in the center of the energy blast. He wore a green and black duster like coat, and in his hand held a gold and silver staff that held a glow blue jem the size of a sweet potato. His black hair was plastered back leaving it to have a very slight curl in the back, almost like he had helmet hair. Standing tall he watched as guards slowly walked towards him, their guns raised. She watched as Clint stepped closer towards Fury, incase he had to move him quickly out of the way.

"Sir, put down the spear," Fury called out to the stranger. The man looks at everyone, he even glanced a few times at Valerie, who was slowly standing with a help of the wall. Fury went to repeat his command, "Sir—" The stranger pointed the spear at the approaching guards, blasting them away. He pointed the spear then at Fury, and when it fired, Clint pushed him out of the way. Shoots fired through out the room as guards and Clint shot at the stranger.

As the bullets bounced off him, he fired again at Clint, only to have the blast met with a blast from Valerie. Unable to hold any strength, she slowly slid back down towards the floor, her eyes never leaving him. She watched as he started walking forward again, this time going straight for Clint, who was slowly getting up from off the floor. On his feet, Clint spins around bring out his gun, only to have it blocked. He looked at Clint for a good long seconds, which during that time Valerie had gotten back to her feet getting ready to attack the stranger, only to watch as the man pierced Clint's heart with the tip of the spear.

"Nooo," Valerie screamed out. Her heart somehow feeling the pain that wasn't her own.

Valerie watched as Clint put away his gun, and stood there like a loyal soldier. She didn't even realize that the man was walking around and doing the same thing to two other men. She only stared at Clint, wanting him to be himself, but she knew that he wouldn't because the Tesseract was in him. Or at least the same type of energy was, and it's changed him.

"Please don't. I still need that," the man said, bring Valerie's attention away from Clint.

"This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury told him, as he closed up the case that held the Tesseract.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Why are you doing this? You're Thor's brother." Valerie asked as she stepped towards Fury, her eyes watching Loki for any sign that he might attack.

But he only smiled at her, his eyes trailing up and down her body. Taking in her appearance of dark blue jeans, black tank top, and black leather jacket. "We have no quarrel with your people," Fury told him draw Loki's attention back to him.

Glancing back at Clint, she found him staring at her. His beautiful grey-blue eyes were now an unnatural blue that left trails in the surrounding whites. It was the Tesseract that did this. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki replied.

"We're not that easy to step on," Valerie told him taking another step closer to Fury.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Loki said with a smile.

"We are free, you fucking asshole." Valerie snares at him, and then throws her hand out sending bolts at Loki. Loki wasn't fast enough to dodge her bolts. They hit him in the chest, sending him flying back, "Fury get the Tesseract out of here," she tells him, only to have Clint draw his gun. "Clint," her voice soft, you could see him weaver. His gun slightly shaking as if he was trying to fight to have control again.

"Don't shot her," Loki said as he stood slowly from the ground. Walking towards them, he smiles, "You have power, my dear. You would be prefect to have by my side when this is all over. You'll be my—"

"—Sir, they're stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of raw material, they mean to bury us." Clint interrupted him as he lowered his gun and walked forward.

"Just like a pharaohs of old," Fury said smiling.

"Drop him," Loki said as he started walking.

"Clint, don't do this," Valerie begged as Clint raised his gun. Clint glanced at her and then back to Fury, and then looked back at Valerie. "Please Clint don't do this." He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out—**Bang!** "Nooo!"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. It might take a little longer to post the next chapter because i'll be going out of town for two days and have no internet :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I hope you enjoy. When I was writing this chapter I realized that there was a song that I was listening to that went really well with it. Adam Lambert's 'Better than i know myself' fits quite prefectly for this chapter and a few others. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Thor's Gift

Chapter Eight

Valerie walked on to the bridge of the Helicarrier, looking around she caught sight of Natasha standing next to Fury. Walking towards them, Fury turned and nodded to her. Natasha turned around and smiled at her, but when Valerie didn't return the gesture, she walked away from Fury towards Valerie. "Come on, lets go meet the Captain." She said to her, only to grab her hand and pull her out of the room without even waiting for a reply from Valerie.

Once they were out of the room, Natasha turned towards her, "How are you holding up?"

"Not good," she told Natasha sadly, "I just don't know what to do. I want to go out there and find him, to bring him home." Tears started streaking down her face.

Natasha pulled her into an empty room, "Hey it's going to be okay." She awkwardly put her arms around her, pulling her closer, "We'll get him back. We'll get him back." Pulling away, she wiped away the trails that the tears left. "Just hold it together for now, because we need you to get him back."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know how you can always find Clint if you've been separated for hours? Well it's the same for Clint. He can always find you…he can always feel you. That's why he was fighting against Loki. It was to get to you. He will find you, just as you will find him. You'll be together. Trust me." Valerie couldn't tell if Nat was lying to her or if she was telling the truth, she hoped it was the truth. With a nod, she sniffled away her tears. "Okay, let's go meet the Captain."

Walking on the deck was always refreshing, with the smell of salt water. It's very calming even if there are men running about do their duties. "There they are," Valerie pointed towards one of the jets. As they walked towards them, she saw Coulson step out. "Nice seeing you again, Coulson."

"Valerie, it's always a pleasure," he turned towards a man that just stepped out of the jet. He looked like he had just stepped out of the 1940s. The way he was dressed and styled his hair. "Valerie, Natasha, this is Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Steve this is Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Valerie Dwayne."

"Nice to meet you two."

"Heard a lot about you, Captain," Valerie said with a smile.

"Please call me Steve."

"Coulson, they need you on the bridge," Natasha told him. With a nod he left the three of them there standing on the deck. They turned to look out at the ocean, watching the gulls follow them waiting for any spec of food. "There was quite a buzz around here, finding you in the ice." Nat told him, as they walked closer to the side.

Looking out into the distance, she closed her eyes. She could feel him. He was alive, but still not himself. She could feel him move—

_She opened her eyes, but she wasn't on the Helicarrier anymore. She found herself underground. In an old subway station by the looks. She moved forward against her will. Looking down she found that it wasn't her body she was in. Looking back up, she found herself looking in a mirror and there he was. Clint. He could feel her. The way that he looked at the mirror, searching for her. She raised her hand to the mirror, and he followed. They're hands meet, almost felt they were actually grasping each other. She watched as his eyes flicked. Grey-blue to unnatural blue, back and forth it changed. He was fighting again, wanting to be out of Loki's hold. "Come back to me, Clint. Please come back," she whispered to him, hoping that he would hear and fight it._

_But then Loki appeared behind them. A smile was on his face, placing a hand on Clint's shoulder—_

She opened her eyes and found herself back on the deck of the Helicarrier, when she whispered, "Come find me Clint," hoping he could somehow hear her.

"Dr. Banner," Steve's voice brought her back to the present. She walked towards them, and when he joined the group Nat looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Hi, they told me that you'd be coming here." Banner said, as they shook hands.

"Word is that you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"The only one that counts," Valerie spoke for the first time to Banner. "Valerie Dwayne," she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, before turning back towards Steve, "Must be strange for you, all of this."

"Actually, it's very familiar." He said to Banner. But when Valerie felt the ship shutter, she knew what was about to happen, and Natasha said that it was going to get harder to breathe, that was just the confirmation. "Is this a submarine?"

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Banner replied, but when they looked over the edge and found that they were going up instead of down, she found herself smiling. "Oh, no. This is much worse," with a chuckle, Valerie turned and started heading back inside.

Back on the bridge, Valerie waited off the side, watching everything going on around them. She watched as Steve looked around, before turning and heading back towards Fury only to hand him ten dollars. Turning towards the group, Fury looked at them, "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely," he said as he moved around the room uneasy. "So, uh…how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, then you may go." Fury told him, as he glanced at Valerie only to catch her smile. He was keeping his word.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked taking off his jacket and rolling up his shelves. Coulson then stepped forward and started to explain about computers, cell phones, and using them as their eyes and ears. "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many is there?" Fury retorted.

"Call everyone you know that has one, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. So do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"I'll take him," Valerie said as she walked towards them, "Besides I figured I could help."

"You know gamma rays?" Banner asked as he followed her out of the bridge.

"I know electricity," she told him.

* * *

They had gotten a facial match on Loki. Valerie was eager to leave, so she could really show Loki just how powerful she was. But Fury told her to let Steve handle him and that she was only going for back up incase anything were to happen. Begrudgedly, she went along with it. Knowing that if there was a slight chance, she was going to be off the jet in a second. They arrive in Germany, only to find a group of people kneeling on the ground. The back of the jet opened up and Steve waited for the right moment to jump. "I can help," Valerie told him.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He told her as he looked out. _Not to men like you._ They heard an old man tell Loki.

"I can handle myself," she told him, _There are always men like you,_ sounded causing Steve to look back to the crowd. But before Valerie could say anything else, he jumped out.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing." He told everyone, who slowly started to rise from their kneeling position.

"The soldier." Loki sneered, "A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Steve replied at the same time that Natasha moved the jet down into view. However, Loki had a different view on things. Shooting energy from his spear, Steve defected off into the air. Valerie watched as they fought, but when Steve was forced to his knees as Loki put his staff to his head. She jumped out.

Landing in a crouch, she lunched herself at Loki. Tackling him to the ground, she rolled off him and onto her feet. She watched as he rose, watching her as well. With a smile, she lunched bolt after bolt at him. And then when he was within reach they started to fight hand to hand. Block, duck, kick, block, punch. They fought. Loki wasn't able to land a punch or a hit with his staff. And in a move of desperation, he sent a beam of energy at her, hitting her full frontal. Only to find that it pushed her back at all, it didn't even killing her. While she absorbed the energy into her, Steve attacked him again. Pushing him back, Steve sent his shield spinning at him, only to have it knocked to the side by Loki's staff.

Out of no where music started playing from the PA system on the jet. Steve and Valerie were then soon joined by Stark in his Iron Man suit, and as he landed, he blasted Loki back causing him to fly back and land on the stairs. "Make your move." Slowly Loki raised his hands, "Good move."

On the Jet flying back towards the Helicarrier, "I don't like it," Steve said to them.

"What? Him giving up so easily?" Stark said to them. "I don't see why he wouldn't, but I don't know if you didn't see it, but she was beating his ass, and the one weapon that's been giving everyone problems apparently can't even scratch her." They looked over at Valerie, only to find that she was sitting down across from Loki and wouldn't stop glaring at him.

Suddenly the crack of lightning filled the night sky, "Where the hell did this come from?" Natasha said, as high winds hit the jet. Steve and Stark looked back at Loki, only to find him look worriedly around the jet.

They glanced at Valerie, finding a very devilish smirk upon her face as she leaned forward and asked, "Are you scared of just a little bit of lightning?"

**Thump!**

Everyone, except for Valerie, looked up at the roof. Stark grabbed his mask and put it back on. And then walked to the controls, opening the back. But before he could jump out the back, and man landed in the jet. His shoulder length blonde hair moved with the wind. He glanced around, his eyes glancing over the two men, but then landed on Valerie only to find that she seemed to not realize what was going on as she was still staring at Loki. Stepping towards Loki, Stark went to intercept but was only tossed backwards into Steve. The man then grabbed Loki and jumped out of the jet.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked them as she continued to fly the jet.

"It's Thor," Valerie told them as she stood and walked to the front, looking out the window beside Nat.

"If you knew who he was, why did you not fight?" Steve asked.

"I won't fight Thor," was her only reply.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"He is," Valerie stated.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Stark tells him, and Valerie doesn't say anything to that because he was right, but it wasn't the Tesseract that was on her mind. If they lost Loki, then there was a big chance that she would lose Clint.

"We need a plan of attack, Stark," Steve called out as Stark made his way to the back of the jet.

"I do have a plan." He told Steve, "Attack." With that Stark jumped out the back, and minutes later Steve followed with a parachute.

* * *

**Please review, it always helps. Nevertheless, I won't be able to post until Tuesday/wednesday-ish because I'll be out of town. But dont worry I'll still be writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Thor's Gift

Chapter Nine

They all sat around staring down that the table. The video streaming onto the table top in front of each person. "In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," Fury pressed a button. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Pointing at Loki, "Ant." Points back at the controls, "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki retorted with a smirk upon his face.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury told him grimly. Valerie glanced at Banner surprised that he was completely calm, because if it had been a cage for her then she would definitely not be calm.

"Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play to be the man." Loki says and then looks at the camera knowing that they were watching. "How desperate are you? You call these lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control and some of my men. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

Loki started laughing, before he started talking, "Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A world for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

With a smile, "Well let me know if real power will want some magazine or something?" Fury said to him as he walked down the ramp and out of the room.

Standing up, Valerie started pacing. Loki was up to something, but she couldn't tell what. But she knew that he was and whatever it was, was going to be bad. "Valerie," a deep voice said from behind her. Turning around, she found her father watching her. Concern filled his eyes. Looking away from him, she didn't want to explain what had happened, it hurt to much in the first place, and it was only going to hurt worse if she had to talk about it. A hand was placed upon her shoulder turning her around. Looking up she, the concern was still there. "Valerie," it was even etched into his voice. "What is wrong? Where is my shield brother? Where is your protector?"

She heard whispers from the others as they watched what was going on. Coulson and Natasha already knew that Thor was her father but the others didn't.

Looking up at him, she quickly looked down as a tear escaped. And only one word had to be said, "Loki," and Thor understood.

"He was one of the men that he took?" He asked, and Valerie nodded. Pulling her into a hug, she didn't cry but it was a comfort to have her father here with her when she really needed it. "I am sorry. We will get him back."

They pulled away from each other as Fury walked into the room. "Okay what was that?" Stark asked still staring at the two of them.

With a sigh, Fury said, "Stark, you already know Thor?"

"Yeah, God of Thunder. Carries around a hammer."

"Well Valerie's real name is, Valerie Thordóttir. Thor's daughter."

Stark, Steve, and Banner stared at the two of them in surprise. "Well that explains a lot," Stark said being the first one to react. "The fighting, and well the electricity."

"Can we get off the topic of who my father is and back on the topic of Loki?" Valerie asked as she sat down at the table, soon followed by Thor.

Everyone nodded, but it was Banner that was the first to actually say something, "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked as he still tried to take in the fact that Valerie was a half god.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space."

"Hollywood is going to have a field day with that," Valerie muttered to herself.

"So he's building another portal. That what he needs Selvig for." Banner said as he started thinking about everything.

"Selvig?" Thor asked, sounding confused.

"He's a astrophysicist," Banner explained.

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under control, some kind of spell," Natasha told him.

"I don't know if they know what's going on, but from I saw with Clint, is that he was trying to fight for control. Like he was merely just pushed back away from the surface." Valerie told them as she continued to think about what type of plan Loki has going on.

"But what I wanna know is why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," Steve said trying to lead the conversation onward.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him," Banner said to them.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor told them strongly.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha told him quietly.

"He's adopted."

"Yeah, and please tell me that in Asgard there's a law against incest and such," Valerie asked Thor who only looked confused.

"Yes of course there is."

"Well then he's not just crazy…he perverted."

"Iridium," Banner said, clearly having not been listening to a word of what's been said. "What did they need Iridium for?"

"A stabilizing agent," Stark said. "So the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at Shield. It also means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Walking around the table, "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"Like you?" Valerie asked.

He turned to look at her confused, but when she taped her chest, he nodded, before saying, "No not powerful enough."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Natasha asked.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory paper. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, stopping the banter that was about to ensue before it even started.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb Barrier," Banner explained but then Stark interrupted him.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked completely lost on what they were talking about.

"Apparently," Standing up, everyone except for Stark and Banner looked at her, "I need to expel some…frustration. So I'll see ya later."

"I'll come with you," Natasha said as she stood up.

"I'll join you, as well," Steve told them, before adding, "If you don't mind?"

"No not at all."

* * *

Natasha and Valerie stood a few feet apart, "Anything special?"

"No just regular. Why?" Valerie replied.

"Oh it's just that Coulson showed me the video of you and Clint sparring." Blush bright red at Nat's words, she attacked. Spinning, kicking, dodging, punch, ducking. They fought. Each going back and forth between defensive and offensive. But both putting effort into it. Soon, however, Valerie had pinned Natasha to the mat after she rabbited a punch. "Alright I deserved that after that last comment."

With a laugh, she helped Nat up, before saying, "I do have to say though. That even though it always fun sparring against you. Clint's funner."

"That's not even a word."

"I don't fucking care. The point is still put across." Turning they face Steve who had been sitting watching the whole thing. "You ready?"

"Bring it." They laughed at how the modern phrase sounded coming from him.

It had been harder for Valerie to take down Steve than it had been with Nat. But it made sense, he was a super soldier, not one of the greatest assassins in the world. But, Valerie figured that even Natasha and Clint would have a problem with taking Steve down as well. After cleaning up they both headed to the lab that both Stark and Banner were working in.

"The gamma reading are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract," Banner said before turning to a different screen.

"I could have told you that, Banner." Valerie told them as Steve and her walked in.

"Yeah, how was the fight?"

"I beat his ass."

"Thought so pay up," Stark said to Banner who handed him forty dollars.

"What's that Stark?' Valerie asked walking over to him.

"Oh just a bet on who would win," he explain to her, money still in hand.

"Oh great," snatching twenty, she pocketed it, "That's for actually winning the match."

"Great…so when's the next match?" Stark asked with a smile on his face.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked irritated.

"Funny things are."

"You need to focus on the problem."

"And you think I'm not?" Stark shot back, "Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy, Captain. He's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Stark then pointed at Banner, "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh… I just wanna finish my work here and—"

"Doctor?" Steve interrupted.

" 'A world for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Banner started to explain.

"I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you," he said pointing at Stark. "Even if Barton didn't say, it was posted all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly…building in New York?"

"It's powered by Stark Reactor, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"I would say more then that," Valerie cut in, "More like two maybe three before it dies. At least that is what I've seen."

"What you see the future?" Stark asked.

"What? No, I see electricity, dumbass."

"But it's just the prototype," Stark said not looking at Valerie, which only made her smile. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Stark explain to Steve.

"So why didn't Shield bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Banner continued, "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into the once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of Shield's secure files."

"Did you just say—"

"You're breaking into Shield," Valerie repeated surprised, before high fiving Stark.

"Jarvis has been running it since we hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret Shield has ever tried to hide."

"And yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve shot back.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically no possible."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have our orders. You should be finding the cube." Steve told them before he walked out leaving them all looking after him.

After a few silent minutes between the three, Valerie stood and headed for the door finally deciding that she was going to get some answers, no matter what she had to do. A few feet from the door to the holding cell, she heard voices talking. Stopping she listened, "There's not may people that can sneak up on me," that was Loki.

"But you figured I'd come," and Natasha was there as well.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton?" Valerie froze at the question.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I own him a debt."

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for Shield, I uh…well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on Shield's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man? One that doesn't even love you, but another."

"Regime's fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was. And like I said before love is for children."

"But what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything. You ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away." There was a pause, "I won't barter Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then I'll make him go after his love, and he'll wake up just enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she listened. She had to save Clint. She had to stop this from ever happening. "This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

"You're a monster."

"Oh, no. You brought the monster."

"So, Banner? That's your play?" Her voice changed, no longer broken with emotion.

"What?"

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way." Natasha's voice echoed from Valerie's ear piece. "Thank you, for your cooperation." Valerie heard foot steps walking towards her. She came through the door, and paused when she found Valerie standing there, but with a nod she kept walking.

Valerie waited a few seconds before walking in herself. She stood facing him, her face lacking any emotion, something she picked up from Clint and Natasha. "I was wondering when you were going to come in and see me."

"So was all that just a show then?" She walked towards the console looking at the buttons. Their electrical pulses, pulsed brighter as if sensing that she was there, watching them, egging her to talk them.

"It was truth."

Turning back towards him, she smiled. "It's not going to happen though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz I'm not going to let it happen." She told him as she place a hand upon the glass. Electricity flicker on and off the glass almost like it was tasting it. "Hmm, interesting." She mumbled as she looked at the glass, completely ignoring Loki.

"And what would be interesting about this glass cage?" A smile on his face as he walked closer to her.

Smiling at him, electricity pulsed from her to the cage. She watched as he fell to his knees in pain. Stopping the electricity, she stepped back, "That's what's interesting, you fucker."

"Watch how you talk to me," he gritted through his teeth as he stood shakily.

"Oh what are you going to do? You're stuck in this lovely cage." She chuckled as he glared at her.

"I won't be in here much longer, and then I'll be sending Barton after you." He watched her for any change of emotion, but she just kept on smiling at him. "You shouldn't be smiling."

"But I don't worry about facing Clint. Why should I?" But then she felt it. Looking up, she walked away from Loki.

He was here, somewhere. He was on the ship. She started walking towards the door, when the ramp shook and she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like the chapter. Took me forever to figure it out. :D**

* * *

Thor' Gift

Chapter 10

Valerie struggled to pull herself up. Her fingers grabbing on as tightly as she could as she hung from the ramp. When the ship shook, Fury calling it a bomb through the ear piece, she had fallen but with the added tilt of the ship since they were out one engine sent her over the side, and she barely caught the edge before she plummeted a hundred of feet down. Pulling herself up, she struggled. "Urgh! I need to work on my upper strength," She told herself. Finally pulling herself all the way up, she laid there for a second, before getting to her feet. Turning towards Loki, she only found him smiling. With a heavy sigh, she turned and walked out the door.

She could still feel him. Getting to him was the only thing on her mind, the compulsion kept her running down halls, her mind not keeping track of where they were going.

_**It's Barton, he took out our systems. Does anybody copy?**_

"I got it," she announced into her own ear piece. "Find me, Clint. Come and find me." She whispered softly, somehow knowing that he would hear her. Running down a ramp, she paused. Looking down, she then jumped over the railing onto the ramp below, before running again. Two men came at her, dressed as Shield guards, yet attacking her. Downing one within a second, she jumped over the other by grabbing the ramp above. And as she landed behind him, she spun and knocked him to the floor before putting her heel into his face.

Standing she continued forward, this time at a brisk walk. She could feel him. He was almost to her. Going around a corner, she came face to face with him. Standing with ten feet between them. His bow drawn and an arrow notched, aimed straight at her. "Clint," her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes connected with his. The unnatural blue made her shiver, she wanted his grey-blue eyes to look at her. She wanted him to be her Clint again. Taking a step towards him, she watched as he tensed up, ready to fire. "Clint, it's me." She took another step towards him. She watched as his arms started to shake, he was fighting for control again. She just had to help. "Clint, please put down your bow," she asked, as she took another step towards him.

She could feel the Tesseract's power flowing through him, could see it passing through his veins, pulse harder as she stepped closer to him. She didn't know if that was a good thing, or if it meant that it was easier for him to gain control again, but she couldn't worry about that right now.

She was five feet away, when his bow lowered a little, but not by much. "Clint, come on. Come back to me, please."

Four feet away, his arms shook harder but he still held the arrow pointed at her.

Taking one more step, the arrow head hit her shoulder, and she stilled. She couldn't go any further. His arms shook so bad that the arrow was now moving around as well. The tip caught her clothes and as he twitched the fabric tore, and then she felt the prick and a speck of blood stained her shirt. His movements stopped, as he stared at the blood.

"Clint," her voice bring his eyes to her once again. His beautiful grey-blue eyes pierced hers, only the outer edge was still the unnatural blue, and she watched as it flickered. Slowly bring up her hand, she took hold of the arrow and pushed it away from her. Stepping closer, she stopped when his grey-blue eyes started shrinking away into the unnatural blue. "Clint, stay with me." Taking a chance, she stepped so close that she was pressed up against him, "Clint." Placing her hand upon his cheek, she watched as he started shaking again.

His bow dropped to the floor, the arrow clattering across the floor, his arms at his sides. Taking his face in her hands, she caressed his jaw. She watched as he leaned into her touch. The energy gathered at her hands, almost pulling it out of him. Knowing that she had to get the energy out of him for good, she leaned forward and whispered, "Kiss me." And slowly he leaned towards her. As their lips touched gently before she pulled him closer. The feel of him against her, his lips warm and surprising soft, moved against hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. Smiling into the kiss as she felt his arms go around her. The way he held her, made her weak in the knees. It just felt so damn good having him wrapped around her.

Their kiss, which had started out gentle, turned desperate. The need to have him against her. To feel his hands upon her body. His chest was pressed against hers, their lips fighting for dominance. Their tongues connected and a new spark shot through them, making their movements more furious. Her fingers grabbed at his short hair. His hands roamed underneath her shirt across her back and stomach.

Slamming her into the wall. He gripped her thighs, pulling her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

The Tesseract energy flowed into her through their joined mouths. Clint grabbed tighter on to her, as she pulled the energy from him. A groan escaped his lips, as her hands pulled his mouth closer. Slowly as the energy left his body, his grip loosened. Valerie lowered him gently to the floor, as she took rest of the energy from him, which left him on the edge of unconsciousness. "Val?"

"I'm here, Clint. I'm here," she whispered as she laid against him, stroking his face, as his eyelids drifted shut. "I need a medical team to…well I don't—" She started to whisper into her ear piece.

_**Someone is on their way.**_ Fury's voice told even though she couldn't really tell where they were. Sitting up to keep a better eyes on their surroundings, she watched over Clint, waiting for the medics to arrive.

* * *

Valerie sat in the only chair in the room. Next to her was Clint laying on a gurney. The medics and Fury had him strap down to the bed, but Valerie merely undid them as soon as Fury and the medics left. They thought he still had the Tesseract's energy still in him, but she felt nothing, there was only Clint. Natasha had come to check on them, and told her that he had killed a few on the men on aboard to get to where they had meet. She then told her what had happened since the time she had left Loki to now. Apparently Stark and Steve made a pretty good team and had fixed the broken engine. But when she left, it was only her and Clint, and the silence that filled the room, gave her the reassurance that he was safe.

"Val." A raspy voice sounded.

Looking over she found him watching her. His eyes were their beautiful grey-blue that she had longed to see for the past few weeks, since the Tesseract had been stolen. "Hey, how do you feel?" She asked as she moved her chair closer to him taking his hand in hers.

"Better. Myself," he voice sounded like heaven to her. With a nod, she smiled and looked down, only to look back up at him when he gripped her hand tighter, "Thank you."

"There's no—"

"No, there is. I felt you. I felt you there with me," Clint confessed, he struggled to sit up. Valerie stood to help him. "I heard you. Somehow I heard you, even if you weren't there with me." Aqua blue connected with grey-blue, as he looked at her. Softly caressing her cheek, he whispered to her, "You kept me going. You kept me fighting. Fighting to be free. Fighting to get to see you."

"I had to get you back," she whispered to him. Moving to sit on the bed next to him, she confessed, "I need you more than I have ever needed someone before. I didn't know what to do, except I just had to get you back."

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her against him. "I'm here now."

"I was lost without you, Clint."

"Valerie," his voice soft, "I lo—"

"—Time to go," Steve said as he bursting into the room. Clint was on his feet in a second and standing in front of Valerie in a protective stance. Steve halted as he glazed at Clint.

"Steve it's fine. He's himself," Valerie told him and watched as he relaxed, and Clint soon followed.

"Good. But we need to get ready to go."

"Where to?"

"Stark tower. It's the power source that Loki needs. Can you fly one of those jets?"

"I can. And if you're going after Loki, I'm coming," Clint said, as he walked towards Steve.

"You got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up." Steve told them, before turning and walking out of the room.

"This is going to be fun," Valerie muttered as they walked out of the room to where their private rooms were.

"I'll see you in a few," Clint told her as he entered the room across the hall from hers.

Smiling she entered her room and went straight to her closet. Stripping down, she grabbed her form fitting soft black leather tank, which she zipped it up leaving the top three inches open. Pulling up her cloth and leather skinny pants, she followed by pulling on her knee high black boots. Walking to her bed, she went to grab her leather jacket, when Fury's voice went over the intercom. _**I'm sorry to announce that Agent Coulson is dead. The medics called it.**_ The world seemed to freeze as her mind processed the words that Fury spoke. Her jacket slipped from her fingers and onto the floor, to be remained forgotten. But she couldn't seem to understand the words that seemed to stop time. The man who treated her with respect even though she was a freak when they had first meet. The man that would help you if you just asked. The man who had a wicked sense of humor. Was dead.

She found herself sitting on her bed, and tears were falling down her face. She just couldn't believe it, she just couldn't.

The sound of knocking on her door, didn't register. Or even the touch on her knee. She just sat there unable to hold the tears. "Valerie." Her name sounded and she finally realized that she was looking at someone. Clint. He was crouched down in front of her, his hands on her knees. And before she could do anything, she sobbed, and then Clint's arms were around her. Pulling her into him as he tightened his grip on her. "Shhhh, it's going to be okay. Shhhh."

After she calmed down, she didn't let go of him. He made her feel safe, and warm. Pulling away slightly, just enough to look at him, she found that even he had tear streaks on his face. Leaning forward she kissed them away, before he pulled her lips to his. This kiss wasn't like their first one, instead this one was filled with comfort. They both had lost someone that they saw as a friend. Clint more than Valerie as he had known him since he had been recruited.

Pulling away, he stood pulling her up with him. "Come on, we have to finish getting ready." That's when she noticed that he had his quiver attached to his back, and his bow was on the bed.

"Then we can avenge, Coulson."

* * *

**So there's a twist coming up. Just wait and see. It's going to be worth it. But please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the next chapter. The twist is comeing soon, hopefully in the next, but be prepared :D**

* * *

Thor's Gift

Chapter Eleven

Walking down the deck towards an unharmed jet, Valerie watched as people continued to work and yet there was a melancholy stillness in the way that they moved. It pressed onto everyone, taking away the eagerness, the pride from the workers.

The warmth of another hand taking hers, brought her back to reality. She found Clint next to her, his presence comforting. Walking onto the jet, one of the pilots inside told them, "You guys aren't authorized to be in here."

"Son, just don't," Steve said before pushing the pilot out of the jet, while Clint and Natasha strapped themselves in.

Taking off, Stark met them outside and off they were to New York. Standing behind Clint's chair she looked out the window and watched the clouds fly by. "Hmm, you're gonna have to teach me how to fly one of these," she whispered into Clint's ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Here we go," Steve said, as they flew into the city weaving through the skyscrapers. Stopping near the top of Stark Tower, they waited to ambush Loki. Through the ear piece they could, fortunately, hear the conversation.

_**Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity. **_ Loki's voice sounded. Clint tensed at his voice, but relaxed slightly when Valerie placed her hand on his shoulder.

_**Uh…actually, I'm planning to threaten you. **_Stark replied.

_**You should have left your armor on for that.**_

_**Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You got that glo-stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?**_

_**Stalling me won't change anything**_

_**No, no, no! Threatening. **_They could hear the attitude dripping from his voice. Valerie couldn't contain the chuckle as she listened. _**No drink? You sure? I'm having one.**_

_**The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?**_

_**The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing.**_

_**Yes, I've met them.**_

_**Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; and we can't forget your niece. What would you call a half demi-god? And we already know that she can beat your ass since you couldn't even touch her in Germany, but she knocked you right down…multiple times. And you, bug fella, You've managed to piss off every single one of them. **_

_**That was the plan. However, I won't have to worry about my dear Valerie after I win.**_

_**Why's that?**_

_**She'll be my Queen. She rule by my side and do whatever I want.**_

"That fucking bastard," Valerie hissed as she listened. Clint's hand clutched on hers as it rested on his shoulder.

_**Not a great plan**._ Tony told him, hearing what Valerie had said. _**For one, she'll probably kill you before you can even lay a hand on her. And another well, her lover would probably shot you full of arrows before you even get close. And he already has a plan to kill you anyways. Besides when they come, and they will, they'll come for you.**_

_**I have an army.**_

_**We have a Hulk.**_

_**I thought the beast had wandered off.**_

_**You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it. **_

_**How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?**_

"Oh no," Natasha mumbled, but when they heard a clink and a laugh from Stark, they knew that it didn't work.

_**It should work!**_

**_Well, performance issues. You know? Are not all uncommon. They say that one out of five_—**

The sound of glass shattering made them all look up and watch as Stark plummet past them being followed by his suit. He soon pasted them again on the way up, and that's when they heard it. _**And there's one other person you pissed off! His name is PHIL!**_

They rose up and started shooting at Loki, only to have him send a bolt their way hitting one of their engines. Crashing towards the ground, Valerie placed her hand on the wall sending more energy into the Jet. Making it so Clint could slow down the decent. As they spun around, Valerie struggled to hang onto the back of the seat. Her grip slipped more and more, but she had to keep contact.

But with a bang they hit the ground sending her to the floor. "Oh, fuck that hurt." Being pulled to her feet by Steve, she nodded her thanks. Following him outside, they were soon joined by Clint and Natasha. "Clint, when you teach me to fly, you better teach me to land correctly." But his only response was a chuckle.

Suddenly a roar echoed through the air causing everyone to look up, but what they saw froze them in place. "Stark, are you seeing this?" They watched as this metal space whale flew through the portal. From the whale figures jumped off, landing on buildings, streets, anything that they could reach.

_**I'm seeing…still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?**_

"Not yet, Stark, but we'll keep you posted," Valerie told him, as she moved into the streets. She watched as people ran out into the street only to be met by the aliens.

Taking cover behind a car, Steve looked over and found people being killed left and right by the aliens. "We have to get them out of there," he said as he turned back around only to find aliens coming up on them. "You think you can hold them off?"

"It would be my pleasure," Clint told him, as he attached an arrow, pulled back, and released killing one and then taking out three other when the arrow exploded.

Valerie drifted away from Clint and Natasha knowing that if she was going to use her powers then they couldn't be to close. Watching as five aliens surrounded her, she smiled, and attacked. Sending out bolts but also spinning, kicking, and punching she took them down. Smiling she turned and found Clint and Natasha side by side. Clint with his bows and Natasha with her guns, they were being over run. Running as fast as she could, she made her way towards them, killing any alien that came within reach.

"Clint, Natasha, you need to duck when I tell you."

_**Will do.**_

When she was ten feet away, she told them to duck. Jumping into the air, she landed in the center and then blasted energy into the surrounding air. It exploded from her, hitting everything within twenty feet before it dissipated. Leaving behind a wake of dead aliens. Standing up, she turned and found Clint and Natasha looked around in shock. Suddenly a scream erupted behind them, and when they turned they found more aliens coming at them.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha said as she started firing her guns at the approaching enemy.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Clint replied as he fired arrow after arrow.

"What happened at Budapest?" Valerie asked as she took down an alien by breaking his neck, and then lunged for another.

"You don't want to know." Client shot back, before shooting an arrow over her shoulder killing the alien that was trying to jump her from the side.

Soon the aliens that had charged them were laying around dead, either by bullet, broken bones, an arrow, or by electrocution. With a thump, Valerie turned with electricity in her hands ready to attack only to find Steve kneeling beside her. The electricity disappeared, as he looked around, "Looks like you guys have been busy."

Another thump landed in front of them, only to revealed Thor landing slightly slouched against the car. "You alright?" Valerie asked as she started walking over to him.

"I will be. Don't worry." The others walked towards them, "The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

_**Thor's right, we have to deal with the aliens first.**_ Stark told them as he continued to fly through the air shooting at the alien ships.

"We have to fight as a team, if we are going to win this," Steve told them as they stood facing each other.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor told them, before looking at Valerie and watched as she glanced at Clint.

"Yeah, get in line," was Clint's retort as he pulled some arrows from some of the aliens. Hearing the sound of a motor everyone turned and found Banner riding towards them. Walking towards them, Valerie pulled arrows out as she passed, and handed the bundle to Clint who gave her a small smile.

"So, this all seems horrible," Banner said as he got off the bike walked closer toward the group.

"I've see worse," Natasha told him.

"I'm sorry about that," Banner told her, ashamed of what had happened on the Helicarrier.

"No! We could use a little worse," she reassured him as she stepped closer.

"Stark, we got Banner." Steve announced through his ear piece.

_**Tell him to suit up. I'm bring the party to you.**_

Looking ahead of them, they watched as Stark came towards them, only to be followed by one of those metal whale things. "I don't see how that's a party," Natasha said as her eyes widen.

"Yeah my version of a party, is a bottle of vodka and a shot glass." Valerie told her as they watched Banner turn green and big.

"I'll have to join you after this is all over."

"Hmm, then you can tell me about Budapest."

A roar interrupted them and they turned and found Banner had Hulked out and had pounded his fist into the nose of the alien whale, flipping it over them. Clint jumped and pushed Valerie to the ground and covering her with his body. They both looked up, when it crashed into the ground. The aliens attached to the building roared in fury.

The group stood in a circle and raised their weapons, ready to take on anything that Loki would send their way.

* * *

**That would be a great party, hehe! So ya please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story. And please keep reviewing. There will probably be more Avenger stories coming out soon, but I can't say when.**

**Thank you though for reading, it was a pleassure to write...to have my muse back again :D**

* * *

Thor's Gift

Chapter Twelve

"Call it, Captain," Stark said as they looked up at the portal finding more metal space whales coming through.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gotta contain this. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Cap, I have a way of weakening the portal," Valerie said as she looked at the glowing disk in the sky.

"It's pure energy, Valerie." Stark told her.

A smile crossed her face, "I know." Looking back at Steve, she told him, "If I could weaken it enough the opening is going to shrink. It'll stop most of them from coming through."

"The Tesseract didn't like you when this all started," Clint told her, worry playing at his eyes as his face remained blank.

"We don't have a choice. We have to do everything we can to close the portal," she told him as she faced him, wanting him to understand.

"It took you forever to get back from what happened then, what do you think it's going to do now."

"It doesn't matter, Clint. Because if we don't stop this, it's not going to matter—"

"—Oh look their first lover's quarrel," Stark said, only to go silent when both Clint and Valerie turned and glared at him. And their glares could kill the aliens if they were caught in the crossfire.

"That's enough bickering. Valerie's right. If we don't win tonight then nothing we do is going to matter. Where do you need to be?" Steve told them, as he placed himself between the three.

"I have to be where ever the Tesseract is."

"Fine," Clint said, before turning and pulling Valerie a few feet away for a bit of privacy. "I want you to be safe."

"I will."

"Cause when this is over, we have a few things to do."

"Oh yeah?"

"If I remember correctly there's a scarf in my room that is waiting for us," the corner of his lips turned up in a smirk.

"That's right. Well then, you better be safe as well then."

"Will do," turning they faced the group, and Clint walked up to Stark, "Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas, don't want you leaving anything behind or Valerie's going to kill me." Stark told him, but was then flying through the air before Clint could reply.

"Thor, you gonna try and bottleneck the portal, slow them down, give Valerie some time. You got lightning, light the bastards up." Steve continued giving orders.

Turning towards Thor, Valerie asked, "Mind giving me a lift…dad?"

With a chuckle and a smile, he wrapped his around her, and they were speeding through the air. The wind through her hair and being up in the air was amazing. It felt right. Like she was supposed to be up in the air with the wind in her hair. They zoomed weaved through the alien ships, passed Stark a few times as he took strays off of their tail. Finally they made it to Stark tower, landing on top, feet from the Tesseract, Thor told her softly, "Please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, dad."

"…I like it when you call me dad."

With a small laugh, she told him as she punched him lightly on his arm, "Well, then go kick some alien asses, dad." And then he was off, flying through the air to battle the aliens. Turning towards the machine, she stepped forward. Almost as if sensing that she was there, the force field rose trying to bar her from getting closer. She watched its energy pulse, and with a smile, she lifted her hand and touched the barrier. It flickered, but didn't stop her, walking through she smiled. "I'm through the barrier," she said through the ear piece. But all she received was static. "Damn. Well I guess it's just the two of us," she said talking to the Tesseract. It pulsed as if communicating back with her. Walking forward, she placed her hand upon the Tesseract. Energy surged through her, as she soaked up the energy from the cube. Looking up in the sky, she opened her mouth as a silent scream flowed from her.

_She was in the sky. Drifting around, not really going to any place in particular spot, just going with the flow. Something flew past her, red and gold, it acted like it didn't even see her. But what confused her more was that it reminded her of something. Of someone. Someone she should know, that she cared about in a way, but she just couldn't place it._

_Nevertheless, she continued to float along, almost getting hit a few times by flying crafts, and by a giant green man wearing only ripped up pants. With a sigh, she looked down and found aliens surrounding two people. One, a man, was wearing a bright blue uniform with stars and stripes. She knew him, but she couldn't remember. There was no name for this man, but he was a friend, someone she could trust. She watched as he helped people out of a bank, using his shield as a weapon. She followed him, as he fought closer and closer to the other fighter._

_A woman, shoulder length flaming red hair, spun around fighting alien after alien. She seemed tired and she favored one of her arms. When the woman turned towards her and the man, she gasped. Nat. She remembered her name. Nat was her best friend. Someone that she laughed with, someone that she sparred with. _

_The man had started fighting more aliens and while Nat was leaning against a car trying to catch her breath, she didn't notice another alien coming up behind her. "Nat behind you!" She screamed, and as if she could hear her, she turned and took down the alien with ease._

_The wind picked her up, and carried her away from the two people that she cared about. It pulled her up towards a building. Looking up, she found herself watching a man standing on the edge, shooting arrows at passing aircrafts and aliens on the ground. The muscles in his arms flexed as he drew his bow. The grey-blue of his eyes caught her attention, the way that they took everything in. Every detail, every movement from the sky but also the ground. But then he froze when he looked up in the sky. "The portal, it's smaller." Then with a laugh that was filled with relief, he launched arrow after arrow with a new vigor. "It's working Val, keep doing what you're doing."_

_Val._

_That name it triggered memories. Of a rooftop and him pressing her against a brick wall as they fought. To him holding her in a destroyed town. Of him calling out to her in panic. The way that he cared for her when she was in a fight and gotten injured. _

_"Clint."_

_That was his name. Clint Barton, the man that took her to Shield. The man who saved her in more ways then one. The man that fought against a god's hold to be with her. The man that she loved._

_She went to touch his cheek as he stood watching everything that was around them, but her hand just passed right through him. With a cry, she stepped away from him. Something was wrong. That shouldn't have happened. Trying to remember everything that had happened, she realized that something must had happened at the Tesseract. She just hoped that she was dead. Glancing up, she found aliens coming upon Clint as he fired at aliens climbing up the walls. Throwing out her arms, electricity surrounded the aliens and they fell to the ground dead._

_"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Nat's voice echoed around them._

_"Wait! Natasha, what about Valerie?" Clint asked as he continued to shoot aliens. But when he turned around, he found that he was surrounded, and when he reached for more, he found only one left._

_"Clint, you have to go. Get out of there!" She yelled at him, hoping that he would hear her like Nat seemed to have heard. But then he jumped off the building. "Clint!" Looking down she found him crashing through the windows some stores below. "Clint!" With a gust of wind, she floated down, and when she looked in she cried out. There he was lying on the floor, not moving. "No! Clint!" Moving as fast as she could, she went to his side. "Please be okay." Trying to touch him again, she still went threw him. Hovering her hand against his cheek, she waited for him to move._

_With a cry of pain, he moved onto his side. Her hand still on his cheek._

_"Natasha, do it. Close to portal." A man's voice echoed around, a voice that sounded familiar._

_Suddenly a pain went threw her. Clutching her stomach, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Clint." She collapsed._

Warmth touched her cheek, slowly she opened her eyes. She found herself staring up into orbs of grey-blue. With a smile, she leaned into his touch. "How are you feeling?" He asked her softly as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Prefect now," she told him as she closed her eyes again, snuggling closer to him. She felt him lift her up into his arms, as he stood to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"Apparently to this shawarma joint."

Resting her forehead against his neck, she breathed in his scent. Leather, sweat, and there was a faint whiff of cologne. "I hope its food. I'm starving."

"From what Tony said, it is."

"Good then after," she yawned and then continued, "let's get some sleep."

"Sounds great," he told her and then kissed her cheek.

Standing in a courtyard, they smiled at each other. It was all over. Thor was taking Loki back to Asgard and the world was safe…for at least now.

Leaning against the man next to her, Valerie smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. They watched at Thor held Loki bound in Asgardian cuffs and a metal gag covered his mouth. "I hope the next time we see you, dad, that you can spend more time." Valerie told him causing Thor to smile at her.

"And hopefully it has nothing to do with the world be in danger," Clint added, as he stepped forward and gasped Thor's wrist as they shook.

"I'll be back and spend more time with you two," Thor replied, before speak directly at Clint. "Keep her safe, Shield brother."

"Always."

"And I hope one day you'll be Thorsson." When he said those words, Valerie blushed and hid her face against Clint's arm. But Clint's react to what he said was just a smile and a nod.

Back away towards the rest of the group, Thor looked everyone and with a nod, he said farewell, and then Thor and Loki was gone.

* * *

It was quiet, there wasn't a single sound except for their breathing and the waves outside. Opening her eyes, she smiled, as she felt his arm around her waist. His hand resting on her hip, his shoulder her pillow. Looking up she found his face peaceful. She wished that he looked like that when he was awake, that he didn't have to pull his mask back on, but it was who he was when he was on duty.

The sound of waves against the shore outside the window, made her relax against him. Her movement, made him tighten his grip on her. Turning on his side, facing her, she tucked her nose into his chest as she felt his other arm come around her as well. "Ummm, that tickles," his whispered, his voice rough from sleep.

"I love you, Clint." Valerie whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered back as he pulled her closer. Tucking her head under his chin, he waited for her to go back to sleep before he drifted back as well.

When they fell back to sleep a smile graced both of their lips.

* * *

**The End**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey! So I have a new story posted, it's called 'Resistance'. It's another Avenger story. It's in the same world as this story. So Clint and Valerie are going to be in the story. Ok just wanted to let you know.**

**:D**


End file.
